For us
by waywardcow
Summary: À son réveille, Cas' se demandera qu'elle était cette étrange caresse qu'il avait senti dans ses cheveux pendant son sommeil. Fulff. Saison 10.


FOR US

Dean regardait sans réel intérêt les images de la télé défiler. Il sentait la paresse des après-midi à ne rien faire grappiller tous ses muscles et son moral. Sam faisait les courses. Castiel était malade. Il entendit des pas traînants.

\- Cas' ?

\- Dean… Je euh'…

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, c'est juste... Le silence de ma chambre me rend... malade, c'est étrange…

\- Oh, je peux comprendre...

\- …

\- …Tu veux venir ?

Cas' hocha la tête. Son dos était légèrement courbé, ses pieds enfoncés dans des pantoufles qui raclaient le sol. Cas' faisait une grimace comme s'il n'aimait pas se comporter comme un zombie mais la maladie le rendait faible et vide d'énergie. Il s'installa près de Dean. Sa tête reposait sur le haut du canapé. Il portait un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt délavé que Dean lui avait prêté, ne voulant le laissé se reposer dans son habituel trench coat et costard cravate. C'était inconfortable disait-il. Et c'était vrai, Castiel se sentait mieux dans ces vêtements, dans l'enveloppe de l'odeur de Dean. Celui-ci le regardait dandiner de la tête, la fièvre lui martelant le crâne.

\- Tu veux t'allonger ?

L'ange ne lui répondit pas. Un peu dans les vapes. Ses bras reposaient négligemment le long de son corps languit comme un sac à patate qu'on aurait abandonné quelque part. Ses yeux bleus étaient clos mais après quelques secondes ils se rouvrirent lentement comme conscient qu'une question lui avait été posé. Il tourna sa tête vers Dean, ses yeux bleus clignèrent trois fois et il secoua un peu de la tête. Dean n'était pas d'accord. Il se décala jusqu'au bout du canapé et dégagea ses bras, attendant un mouvement de l'ange. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il semblait vouloir pencher sa tête d'incompréhension comme il aimait à le faire. Mais le canapé l'en n'empêchait.

\- Soit gentil et ne pose pas de question, viens, je mords pas tu sais ?

Et Cas' réussit toute fois à le regarder d'un air suspicieux. Dean rit et ce son attire Castiel comme un papillon. Il s'allongea alors, la tête sur la cuisse de Dean et malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait un peu moins mal à la tête. C'était agréable. Dean et le son de la télé. Il essaya de fixer son regard sur l'écran mais cela semblait lui arracher les yeux de la tête. Alors il se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Yeux...

\- Oh ! Et ma chemise est plus intéressante à regarder ?

\- C'est ta chemise...

Dean plissa des yeux. Suspicieux. Son bras reposait sur le haut du canapé, juste au-dessus de Cas'. Et l'ange le fixait.

\- Si ton bras tombe, je pense que ça me fera mal...

\- Inh ? Cas' y'a aucune raison que mon bras tombe

Dean continua à suivre la série à l'eau de rose qu'il diffusait aux heures perdues. Il sursaute en sentant l'ange agripper son bras comme s'il venait d'attraper une vilaine bête. Il le garda au creux de ses mains. Il jeta juste un œil à son agresseur mais ne dit rien. Il sent la manche de sa chemise remonter lentement mais ne dit toujours rien. Cas' sursaute et ne dit plus rien non plus. Dean soupir après cinq minutes de silence.

\- Cas' ce n'est pas en la fixant comme ça qu'elle va disparaître

\- ...

\- Buddy...

Dean essaya de retirer son bras mais Cas' ne voulait pas. Il la fixait toujours, de ses yeux perçant, de ses yeux d'ange en colère, les sourcils foncés. Il se fera des rides pensa Dean. Il fit un mouvement. Son doigt se posa sur l'extrémité, retraçant les traits aux allures de cicatrice. Il était un ange et il retraçait du bout des doigts la marque de Caïn. Et Dean n'aimait pas cette idée, pas Cas', pas son ange.

\- Cas' ça suffit

\- Dean...

Et Cas' rapprocha son visage.

\- Ne fait pas ça Cas'...

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus que des lèvres se posèrent sur la peau de son bras. Dean inspira fortement comme s'il ressentait une intense émotion. Et c'était le cas.

\- Cas'...

Et l'ange daigna tourner son regard vers lui. Ces yeux bleus luisaient sous la lumière du salon. Et Dean plonge dans son regard. Et Cas' plonge dans le sien. Le chasseur était soulagé de toujours voir cette lueur de pureté, juste là, malgré le temps, malgré les évènements. Il avait peur. Cette marque. Pas son ange. Pas ces yeux bleus. Pas cette lueur. Le visage de Cas' s'adoucit, il étira le coin de ses lèvres pour donner un minuscule sourire à Dean. Sourire que Dean lui renvoya. L'ange quitte son regard pour le reposer un instant sur cette marque qu'il avait embrassé. Il ne regrettait pas son geste, il avait eu besoin de montrer à Dean que peu importe ce qu'il était, ce qu'il est et ce qu'il deviendra, il sera toujours là à ses côté, pour lui, pour eux. Sa manche de chemise retrouva sa place. Cas' garda fermement son bras. Il avait cet étrange sentiment de ne plus vouloir partir, de rester comme ça pour toujours. Il enfuit son visage contre la chemise de Dean et s'endormit.

À son réveille, Cas' se demandera qu'elle était cette étrange caresse qu'il avait senti dans ses cheveux pendant son sommeil.

* * *

NA : J'aurai probablement dû publier ce texte avant la fin de la saison 10 mais lorsque je me suis rappelée de son existence, c'était trop tard. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le modifier ou à ne pas le publier. Alors voilà.

PS : Désolé s'il y avait des fautes, je n'ai que moi pour me corriger :/


End file.
